1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head for jetting hot water to a bathing person, and more particularly, to a shower head capable of not only applying shower on a bathing person, but also giving message effect to the person.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional massage-action shower head was of the type that hot water was discharged outside through the shower head by a predetermined pressure to add a stimulus or massage effect to the skin of a bathing person in a bathtub by the hot water thus discharged, and that a housing in which nozzles and a pump had been incorporated was immersed in hot water in the bathtub.
However, the shower head of this type could not discharge air-contained hot water but shower only hot water. Therefore, the massage effect attained by the conventional shower head to add to the human body was low.